Cross Me
by T'Liana
Summary: Sai is invited by his cousin, Sasuke, to a party in which Sai knows no one because they're all friends of Sasuke. While there, he makes the mistake of hitting on the wrong person. GaaNaru. Rated M for language and content.


A ditty inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Cross Me' in which Sai is a perverted asshole. It's a deviation from my preferred SasuNaru, but trying something new is always good!

o.O.o

**Cross Me**

Sai scanned the room for what felt like the thousandth time before turning his attention back to his drink. No sign of Sasuke. Dickhead.

The moment they'd arrived, the bastard had seen one of his friends and instantly ditched. Sai had scoured what felt like every inch of the house to no avail. His cousin was nowhere to be seen, which sucked because Sasuke was the only person here Sai knew.

"Come to Gaara's party, he said," Sai muttered. "It'll be fun, he said."

Gaara was Sasuke's friend, not Sai's. Most people here were Sasuke's friends and Sai knew none of them. He hadn't been to Kohona in _years_ and likely wouldn't come back for longer. It was quite the trash hole.

Music pumped and people filled every available wall space. It was so _loud_, what with the music and people screaming to be heard. The living room had turned into a rave, the bathrooms were full of people being sick, Sai was pretty sure there was an orgy happening in the master bedroom, and the other bedrooms were occupied by couples drunkenly going at it. Sai had cracked open one of the bedroom doors and watched the guy plough the girl for a good few minutes before a passer-by with a bowl-cut noticed and hauled him downstairs by his shirt collar.

He was just lucky he hadn't gotten kicked out for that. It was a pity that all the bathrooms were occupied, because his pants were uncomfortably tight, and he itched for a good wank. Every time he closed his eyes he recalled the sound of the two bodies slapping together and the moans and grunts, and the way the girl's face was screwed up in pleasure.

God, it made him want to find the closest guy and bend him over.

Sai downed the rest of his drink, made sure the guy with the bowl-cut wasn't near, and ducked upstairs. He'd checked the upstairs balcony earlier in his quest to find Sasuke and noticed that it was out of sight of anyone in the yard and no one else was there. He pulled the glass door open, slipped outside and shut it behind him. His cock begged to be touch and he pressed his back against the side of the house and reached into his pants-

"You know, if you need to piss, there's a perfectly good plant pot inside just there."

His eyes flew open and he spotted a blond man on the other side of the balcony, leaning against the railing. The man wore the tightest black jeans Sai had ever seen, ripped at the knees, and they perfectly outlined his muscular quads and his curved ass. He wore an orange muscle shirt, leaving his heavily muscled and tatted arms bare. His blond hair outlined a tanned blue-eyed face and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips.

Shit. He was _hot_.

"I don't need to piss," Sai said lamely. His face burned. Why had he just said that?

"Adjusting? Fair enough." The man inhaled and pulled the cigarette free. Sai's gaze involuntarily dropped to the man's crotch and his eyes bulged at the size of that bulge. Was it fate? Was he being given this hot specimen to nail?

Sai pulled his hand from his pants and wiped it on his shirt. "Can I have one?" He gestured to the cigarette.

"Sure." The blond pulled a pack from his breast pocket and held it out. Sai took a cigarette, pressed it between his lips and leant closer than was polite for the blond to light it. "It gets pretty overwhelming in there, huh?" the blond asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some quiet." Sai's throat burned as he inhaled the poisonous air. He'd only had cigarettes three times in his life, and he forced the cough back by sheer willpower. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a carpenter. I make cabinets and stuff. You?"

"University. Art major."

"Hey, that's pretty cool." The blond grinned and Sai's cock twitched. "I always wanted to go to university, but I wasn't smart enough." He sucked in another lungful of smoke and sighed. "Damn, I need this. It's been a long week."

"Tell me about it." Sai leant against the rail beside the hot guy, trying to look as suave. "I had three assignments due today."

"Did you get them all done?"

"Of course!"

"Good." The man took his final drought and turned towards the table behind them, upon which sat an ashtray. His arm brushed against Sai's as he turned and that sent all kinds of excitement coursing through him. Perhaps this party wasn't a bad idea after all. "You ready to head back?"

"Yeah." Sai took one last suck and put his half-done cigarette into the tray. He followed the blond back into the house and downstairs. The blond grabbed his arm as they joined the throng of sweaty bodies and pulled him towards the kitchen. Once there, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and two somewhat-clean shot glasses.

"You look like you need it." The blond opened the bottle, then caught the gaze of someone across the room, smiled and waved. Sai turned to see who it was, and spotted a tall, scary-looking redhead. He'd never seen someone with a tattoo on their face, but it stood out against the guys pale skin and helped with the image of terror.

"Who's that?" Sai asked.

"That's Gaara." The man switched his gaze back to Sai. "It's his party." He poured two shots and handed one to Sai, who downed it. "Whoa, someone's keen."

"Can't you keep up?" Sai winked.

"Oh, it's on."

Between them, in the next ten minutes they downed the entire bottle of vodka in shots. By that time, the man was all giggly and Sai knew his mission was a success. Now the guy was so drunk he would hopefully be easier to get to bed. He kinda wanted to do it right here, but there were people around and he didn't want anyone nearby as he undressed this hot muscly guy.

"You wanna dance?" Sai yelled over the music. The guy opened his mouth, then frowned.

"I shouldn't. It might annoy Gaara." He shook his head, the smile gone now.

"Why would it? C'mon, just one dance." Sai grabbed the blond's waist and pulled their hips flush together, where he promptly began grinding against him. Once he got the blond horny, it would be easy.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" He pushed at Sai's shoulders. "Stop it."

Sai leant close, tracing his tongue against the man's ear, and whispered, "don't you like it?" He felt the man shudder against him and heard a gasp in his ear.

Then someone grabbed his shoulders and ripped him away from the blond. Sai hit the floor, his head smacking against what felt like a table leg, and he yelped. When he was aware of what was around him, he noticed that no one said anything. There was only the music. His fuddled gaze found the blond, who had someone else's arm around him. Gaara. The guy who'd thrown the party.

"Hey!" Sai stood indignantly, rubbing his head. "What the hell, man?"

"Keep your hands away from Naruto," Gaara said, his voice threateningly deep. He tightened his grip on the blond. Oh. His name was Naruto? Sai hadn't even asked.

"I don't remember _needing_ to ask _you_ for permission," Sai snapped.

"Sai, just shut up."

Sai looked around and saw Sasuke pushing his way to the front of the watching crowd.

"Sasuke! Where the hell have you been?" Sai demanded. "This asshole hit me!"

"He didn't hit you and you deserved it." Sasuke shrugged, then turned to Gaara and Naruto. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a prick, but he's family."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto hiccupped. "He was all alone, and I felt sorry for him-"

"Don't apologise." Sasuke glanced at Gaara. "Sorry, man. We're leaving."

"He's not coming back," Gaara spat, aiming the entirety of his glare at Sai. Sasuke charged forward, grabbed his confused cousin, and hauled him to the door.

"What the hell?" Sai yelled. "Screw you guys!" He wrenched his arm from Sasuke's grip as they reached through the door and walked through unassisted. They walked halfway up the street before Sai rounded on his cousin. "Where the shit were you? You just _left me_!"

"I think it's clear you can't be left alone." Sasuke folded his arms. "You have no idea what the hell you just did, _who _you just messed with."

"Enlighten me."

"Gaara's dad is Yakusa. He's so powerful that even the cops are afraid of him. He's grooming Gaara to take over."

"So? I don't give a shit about Gaara."

"You should. You just felt up his boyfriend."

It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water over Sai. His eyes widened and his heart hammered with panic. "You mean-"

"Yep. The only reason Gaara didn't beat the shit out of you is because you're my cousin."

"But the guy didn't say he had a boyfriend!"

"Did you ask?"

"No, but-"

"Naruto is a really nice guy. He likes making sure everyone's having fun." Sasuke sighed. "Gaara's always saying that that'll get him in trouble one day. I just never imagined it would be you."

"Screw you."

Without warning, Sasuke launched a lightning-fast punch that slammed against Sai's cheek. He reeled back, screaming and cursing.

"That's for getting Naruto drunk and trying to take advantage of him!" Sasuke yelled. "And be glad it was me and not Gaara. If it was Gaara, you'd be in hospital."

He'd bitten his cheek on impact and blood poured into his mouth. He balled the blood with his tongue and spat the glob, watching it splatter against the road. "I don't think I like your friends much."

"They definitely don't like you. Go home and stay there and try not to assault anyone else you creep."

"Screw you."

When Sai's head stopped ringing and he finally looked up, Sasuke was gone.

"Asshole."

In a way, though, he was glad. Now he had an excuse to never come to the trash hole that was Kohona again.

o.O.o

_Owari_


End file.
